vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Senator Armstrong
] Summary Steven Armstrong is the main antagonist of the game Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and is a United States Senator representing the U.S. state of Colorado, as well as a candidate for the 2020 United States Presidential Election. When Armstrong was young, he used to play college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game. Years later, he later joined the United States Navy, which sacrificed his chances of going pro. By the time of 2018, Armstrong became the senator of Colorado. He was also the benefactor for World Marshal Inc., as well as its de-facto CEO. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C Name: Steven Armstrong, Senator Armstrong Origin: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Gender: Male Age: Likely in his early 40's Classification: Enhanced Human, U.S. Senator, Secret Backer of World Marshal Inc. and Desperado Enforcement LLC. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, His body is composed entirely of nanomachines, His nanomachines react to trauma and harden to match the force of incoming attacks, Limited Technological Manipulation, Can leech energy from nearby machinery to power his nanomachines, Can generate explosions and fissures of fire, Pseudo-Electromagnetism (which he can use to levitate and toss around metal objects), Resistance to Molecular-level Damage (Can resist the effects of HF Blades while his nanomachines are active and hardened), Regeneration (High-Low; can reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Overpowered Raiden, even in Ripper Mode, shortly after he destroyed Metal Gear EXCELSUS, who can generate energy equivalent to 1.25 kilotons of TNT) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Bulldozed Raiden in the early stages of their battle, taking him completely by surprise, and kept up with him later on) with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Can react to and counter Raiden's Ripper Blade Mode attacks). Lifting Strength: Class G (Overpowered Raiden in a brief struggle and brought him to his knees.) Striking Strength: Likely Town Class Durability: Likely Town level, higher with his hardened body (Barely affected by Raiden's HF Blade, even when he used Ripper Mode. Raiden could only deal lasting damage after obtaining Sam's superior Murasama Blade and wearing him down over time) Stamina: Superhuman, but lower than that of the likes of Raiden Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Nanomachines Intelligence: Armstrong is a very successful, charismatic leader and politician (albeit his speechwriters may have most to do with that side.) Highly knowledgeable in sports and has at least a college graduate level of education. In combat he's a rather well-versed brawler (and probably knows at least some degree of armed and unarmed martial arts due to being in the Navy), allowing him to toss around foes as skilled and powerful as Raiden and Jetstream Sam with ease when used along with his nanomachine implants. He also has the know how to act as the de facto CEO for massive military corporations. Weaknesses: Armstrong will die if his nanotech-infused heart is destroyed (Raiden had to rip it out of Armstrong's body and crush it with his hand to end the fight). His nanomachines can run out of power (Kojima claims Jetstream Sam could have won their fight if he just tried holding out until Armstrong's nanomachines ran out of power) and require immense amounts of power to activate fully (He drained multiple heavily armed military-grade helicopters during his fight with Sam and Metal Gear Excelsus' remaining energy during his fight with Raiden), Can get overconfident when he's certain he'll win. Others Notable Victories: Mr. Incredible (Disney) Mr. Incredible's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Papyrus (Undertale) Papyrus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Explosion Users Category:Technopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sadists Category:Konami Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 7